Forum:Namespace shift? (Nitrome to Nitrome Wiki)
Hello people. I have no idea what happened, but somehow our Nitrome namespace has been renamed to Nitrome Wiki namespace. I can further confirm it though Recent Changes, with the listed namespaces Nitrome Wiki and Nitrome Wiki talk. I don't quite agree with it, I still feel the Nitrome:pagename is much easier to type than Nitrome_Wiki:pagename. Right now, what I am seeing is a resurgence of ancient pages once unseen, such as Nitrome:Requests for Adminship Strangely enough, the title of the pages in our project space still starts with the prefix Nitrome: I have no idea whether this results from Wikia technical changes, or that it was an intentional change. I want to bring this issue up especially because (1) I have not seen any discussion about this issue on Nitrome Wiki. (2) This move has resulted in many broken links throughout the wiki. I hope that we may resolve this issue swiftly. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 12:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :For some reason I thought it happened a long time ago and I just found a broken link. Yes, I'm confused why this happened. -- 13:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I have no idea either. Perhaps RSK has some idea, considering her edit summary on this edit. -- 14:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Well first of all, SQhi, you don't need to type in "Nitrome Wiki" every time you use the project namespace. All project pages can still be accessed by searching up "Project:Name of page". You're automatically redirected to the project namespace, no matter how long it may be. :::Secondly, when sending in my request, I did ask if renaming the project namespace would require community discussion, because I wanted to make sure it was possible before bringing it up. Apparently, community discussion wasn't necessary, and the staff member who replied renamed it as well. :::The reason I was going to ask for this rename is because of all our sister wikis, this is the only one with the project namespace "Nitrome", without the "Wiki". It would be more practical to keep a consistent project namespace across all our sister wikis, and even more so to ask to rename one project namespace than two. The rename actually doesn't affect much in terms of typing and searching. Just use Project when creating a project page or searching for one instead of typing out the site name. 16:26, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, when you just have "Nitrome:" and not :Nitrome WIki:," it sounds more like you are referring to something on Nitrome's site rather than the wiki. I personally prefer having the namespace "Nitrome Wiki." ::::RSK, you should have discussed this with the Nitrome Wiki before it was changed, not that we would have objected to it, but because the majority of stuff titled "Nitrome:" now are red linked, which makes it hard for new users to get around and know the policies, if all Nitrome: articles are red linked. -- 03:30, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::NOBODY, did you not read my response? ''Secondly, when sending in my request, I did ask if '''renaming the project namespace would require community discussion. I was going to discuss it with the community; I just wanted to make sure it was possible. 05:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) Oops, guess I forgot about it. Now I'm stupid! -- 12:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :I am of the opinion that we should alter the branch-out wikis to match the main wiki, and not the other way round. That is, instead of changing Nitrome Wiki to match Pixel Love Wiki and Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, the reverse should happen. Their project namespaces should be matched, being changed to Nitrome. The head wiki takes priority. Any agreements/objections/further questioning? SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, several links that had the prefix Nitrome: do not redirect to Nitrome Wiki: , meaning there is a lot of broken links. -- 18:27, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think the namespace should be renamed back to "Nitrome". I'll address why below: *Confusion with content on Nitrome's site - All content on Nitrome's site is included on mainspace page (regular Wiki pages). As such, although it can be misinterpreted as something on Nitrome's site, all content that use the prefix "Nitrome:" are linked to on non-mainspace pages. As such, the only time people would stumble across these links are on talk pages, user pages, and project pages. Thus, there is no confusion, and people immediately know that they are viewing a project page. Also, when going to a page with "Nitrome:" as its prefix, when they see it is a project page, they will likely always remember the prefix "Nitrome:" is a project namespace. *Consistent project namespace - Although a consistent namespace is good, I think the name of the wiki's namespace should lack "wiki" (as what is said in the above section). "Wiki" just unnecessarily lengthens the namespace, and is more to type. Now, although you can easily access a project page by typing "Project:", how many people know they can do this? For example, the Pixel Love wiki's namespace is currently 23 letters long (incredibly love). Taking off "Wiki" would make it 18 letters long (minus 4 letters and one space, as there is a space between "Love" and "Wiki"). As such, Wiki doesn't really do anything other than lengthen the name, and people will quickly catch on to the current name to the mainspace. So with that said, please raise objections. I would also like to add that the Nitrome Wiki is currently in an non-welcoming new user state, as new users currently cannot access our policy, our help pages, etc. etc. because out links are broken. As such, clearing up this situation as quickly as possible would benefit new users as well as reduce unintentional rule breaking. -- 16:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hi NOBODY, I noticed that you were updating links to direct to Nitrome Wiki: instead, especially on important pages such as our Main Page. I would like to suggest linking to Project: instead, as a browser would automatically be directed to the Project namespace currently in effect. Looks like RSK also knows about this, as I have seen her updating links using this method. :I am still working hard on studies, but I am still keeping an eye on the wiki. Keep up the good work people. SQhi'•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 17:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks SQhi! I've started to do that. -- 13:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC)